gtafandomcom-20200222-history
Cargo Plane
Grand Theft Auto Online |related = Andromada Titan RM-10 Bombushka |makeyear = |swankness = 4/5 |dashtype = Lazer (needles) Flyer (dial texture) |inttxd = Jet |carcols = |wheeltype = Sport |flags = }} |modelname = cargoplane |handlingname = CARGOPLANE |textlabelname = CARGOPL |roadspawn = No |roadspawnmaxcol = 10 |roadspawnfreq = 100 |roadspawntrailer = |roadspawnidendis = 20 |roadspawndrivers = S_M_M_GenTransport (Pilot) |roadspawngroups = |roadspawnlicense = |engineacceleration = |exhaustacceleration = |idle = |deceleration = |genpreced = |gensucced = }}The Cargo Plane is a fixed-wing aircraft featured in Grand Theft Auto V and Grand Theft Auto Online. It is the largest controllable vehicle both in the game and in the entire series, having a considerably longer wingspan and fuselage than the Jet. Design ''Grand Theft Auto V'' The Cargo Plane is a large military 8-engine cargo aircraft. It is mostly based on the Soviet , with the engines of a and main landing gear of the , with an extra pair of wheels. However, none of the mentioned aircraft have winglets like the Cargo Plane. As expected from its name and appearance, the vehicle features very large main landing gear assemblies, each one composed of 8 sets of double wheels. The plane's default color scheme is white as primary and blue as secondary. The primary one applies to the entire fuselage, while the secondary one consist blue stripes going down the middle of the aircraft, and blue accenting around the nose, winglets, engines, empennage, and top of the fuselage. According to Ron in Minor Turbulence, its wingspan measures 200 feet long. Its interior is composed of a large cargo area, with various utility items near the ramp (such as lockers, boxes and others). In the floor, there are many green platforms, designed to carry vehicles without sliding and four rows of 28 seats onto the sides (intended for the cargo personnel, although they have no purpose other than decoration). The roof is covered with yellow spinning lights and the main illumination units, which are only activated when it is functioning. An orange on-board overhead crane is seen on the roof and supported by two rails (which is a standard equipment for carrying heavy objects onto the cargo bay). In the front, an orange access ladder is present for access to the cockpit, along with two side doors (which open when the player leaves the plane, despite the character not using them). At the front, more cargo are seen in the nose's compartment, with a small unusable ladder. The aircraft features a functional front cargo door, which can be opened if the player positions a Dozer at the front of the plane, and then raises the scoop under the cockpit to lift the front section up. In the cockpit, there are two computers, which show images of a military operation (an area surrounded by two jeeps and a truck), and a green screen that shows part of the map of Los Santos. It is also fitted with various lockers (one labeled "First Aid"), two unusable fire extinguishers, more unusable seats and two main seats, where the pilot takes control of the plane. Because the vehicle is not meant to be obtained in normal gameplay, the Cargo Plane does not feature proper entering/leaving animations; when entering the vehicle, the player character will indefinitely run into the plane before the game teleports them to the cockpit, and when leaving, the player character will typically clip through the aircraft. When leaving the plane, the player can either glitch out or inside the plane. If the player pushes the control stick leftward, they will walk through the fuselage and land next to the plane. If they push the stick forward or backward, they will be inside the cockpit. In the enhanced version, the Cargo Plane features a more detailed interior and cargo area, and the access ladder now appears slightly damaged. Current Design Gallery Performance ''Grand Theft Auto V'' Despite its heavy weight and enormous size, the Cargo Plane is considerably fast, but its handling is poor. Its large wingspan makes it rather difficult to execute sharp turns, but the very large wings in turn make it one of the most stable planes in the game. Strangely, for how large it is and the large wingspan and weight of the plane, it does not require a very long runway to take off or land but it does require a wide and flat one, as it is very fragile. It only takes about 1 to 1 1/2 seconds to take off. Its high-output jet engines provide the aircraft with decent acceleration and a very high top speed, on par with that of the Jet. The plane is also very good at gliding in the event of engine failure, and depending on the altitude, can glide for long distances before hitting the ground, giving the player time to reach one of the airports or find a suitable open area to perform an emergency landing. The Cargo Plane can effortlessly ram other aircraft out of its way without sustaining damage. It can also survive being hit by several aircraft. However, like any aircraft, it will be destroyed instantly upon colliding with a wall while flying. GTA V Overview Notable Owners *Dom Beasley *Merryweather Security Image Gallery CargoPlane-GTAV-InsideRear.png|Inside the rear. CargoPlane-GTAV-Interior.png|Cockpit of a Cargo Plane. CargoPlane-GTAV-Front2.png|A Cargo Plane with the nose door opened. CargoPlane-GTAV-RSC.jpg|The Cargo Plane on the Rockstar Games Social Club. CargoPlaneandLazeraboveLosSantos.jpg|A P-996 Lazer confronting the Cargo Plane in the mission Minor Turbulence. CargoPlane-GTAV-CrashAnimation.jpg|The damaged Cargo Plane descending towards the Alamo Sea in the mission Minor Turbulence. LiquidityRisk.jpg|Franklin Clinton after jumping out from a Cargo Plane in Liquidity Risk. CargoPlane-InteriorMap-GTAV.png|'Cargo Plane' map layout. Cargo level (left) and Cab level (right). CargoPlane-GTAV-PS4-Cargobay.jpg|The Cargo Plane s cargo bay during Minor Turbulence. LiquidityRisk-GTAV.png|Rear of the Cargo Plane, as seen in the mission "Liquidity Risk". CargoPlane-GTAO-WorkDispute.png|The Oppressor bikes about to leave the plane in GTA Online. Prominent Appearances in Missions ''Grand Theft Auto V'' *In the mission "Minor Turbulence", Trevor hijacks one from a group of Merryweather Security mercenaries to steal the weapons shipment they were delivering. It is, however, shot down by two US Air Force P-996 LAZERs when Trevor refuses to land at Fort Zancudo. The plane then crashes into the Alamo Sea, but Trevor manages to parachute out of the cargo bay door beforehand. The rear of the plane is heavily damaged from Trevor's dramatic entry, and debris can be seen flying off the plane in this area. More debris, as well as smoke and flames, are seen after the two LAZER fighter planes deploy their missiles. *The Cargo Plane is also seen in the Strangers and Freaks mission Liquidity Risk. During the mission, Franklin uses an ATV to ride into the plane's rear cargo doors with Dom Beasley. The pair then jump out once the plane is airborne. ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' *As part of the Gunrunning business, a fully black Cargo Plane appears in the mission Data Breach as drop-off point for the stolen Oppressors. *The same plane also appears in the follow-up mission Work Dispute, the players ride the Oppressor motorcycles out of the plane to take down a rogue Mobile Operations Center. *Three fully black Cargo Planes appears in an Air Freight Cargo mission where they must be shot down in order to secure the cargo. *A Cargo Plane appears as a final target in Signal Intercepts. *It appears in one of the many possible Resupply Missions, namely the one requiring the players to steal the Balistic Equipment from LSIA. The plane is static, and the equipment is in the cargo hold. *In the mission Repo - Simeonomics, the players are required to steal supercars from the cargo area of a Cargo Plane in LSIA. *Can spawn as part of some of the possible getaway vehicle prep missions of the Diamond Casino Heist. Trivia ''Grand Theft Auto V'' *The Cargo Plane has a unique engine sound compared to other aircraft in the game, such as the Jet. It is also somewhat quieter than other jet-powered aircraft. **However, due to the Cargo Plane using low-bypass turbofans, which in real life are louder than high-bypass type (see on Wikipedia), the engine sound of the Cargo Plane should logically be louder than the engine sounds of other aircraft in-game with high-bypass turbofans. *The aircraft's wheels do not work like normal planes during Minor Turbulence, Liquidity Risk or even in normal gameplay. This due to the fact that the plane was never intended to land or even be used outside of missions. *There are two models for this vehicle: an undamaged version and the damaged version seen in Minor Turbulence. *In instances where the player is inside a flying Cargo Plane, the vehicle remains stationary and acts as a building interior. If the game is paused, the plane interior can actually be seen on the map as a building. *The Cargo Plane, along with the Jet and the Freight Train, is not listed in the BradyGames guide. *The wreckage of a Cargo Plane can be found lying at the bottom of the ocean, just off the western coast near Fort Zancudo, with a variety of weapons scattered among the debris. The plane wreck lies in shallow water, mainly situated on the very edge of a steep, rocky underwater cliff covered by coral reefs. The front section of the plane, including the nose and cockpit seems to have broken off and is resting further down in deeper waters at the very bottom off the deep end where the plane is situated. It is assumed that this is the result of a failed takeoff from Fort Zancudo. The placement of such aircraft is odd since the runway at Fort Zancudo is too tight to allow Cargo Planes to land or take-off there. *There is a Russian flag on the rudder of the plane, perhaps referencing to the country of origin of the An-124, Soviet Union (now Ukraine). Also, the registration number of the plane is RF-LS9130, RF referring to the Russian Federation and LS to Los Santos respectively. *It is difficult, but possible to land the Cargo Plane on a runway in the game. The best choice of runway is the one facing north/south at LSX. The player must be careful to avoid any uneven terrain or objects that may be in the plane's path. The best way to land is to line the plane up with the runway as precisely as possible, then turn off the engines and let it glide slowly down. **Even if the player lands the plane during "Minor Turbulence", debris is still seen coming out of the plane. *The main body is around 300ft in length (91m), as is the wingspan. All in all, the plane's perimeter would be around 1200ft (365m), making it the largest controllable vehicle in any GTA game to date. This also makes the plane a lot larger than the aircraft it is based on, as the An-124 has a length of 225ft (68m) and a wingspan of 240ft (73m), making it closer to the An-225 in terms of size. *In first person view, the character's hands appear to be floating slightly above the control sticks. Moreover, unlike other controllable aircraft, the player does not move the sticks when using the aircraft's controls. Additionally, indicators are visible on the cockpit but are not functioning. *The Cargo Plane, unlike most controllable aircraft, has rotating turbines. *Both the netting and the cargo in the nose compartment are visible on the front and upper side, but transparent on the other side. This can be seen by clipping the camera on the plane's nose, where the player can still see most of the main cargo area. See Also *Jet - Another large jet plane debuting in the same game. *Andromada - Another cargo airplane featured in Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas. Navigation }}de:Frachtflugzeug (V) es:Avión de carga fr:Avion-cargo pl:Samolot Towarowy Category:Vehicles Category:Vehicles in GTA V Category:Vehicles in GTA Online Category:Aircraft Category:Fixed-Wing Aircraft Category:Planes Vehicle Class Category:Special Vehicles Category:Vehicles used by Merryweather Category:Vehicles with no manufacturer in the HD Universe